Kiss
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Conan terkena demam! Padahal saat itu Ran dan Kogoro hendak meninggalkan rumah! Siapakah yang akan menjaga Conan?/.../OOC, Kiss Scene, ConanAi! Romance yang nggak terasa banget/RnR or CnC?


DISCLAIMER: **Detective Conan **by Aoyama Gosho

Kiss by BloodStained B-Rabbit

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Cahaya matahari menembus sebuah jendela kamar yang berukuran cukup sedang. Namun, cahayanya yang dapat dikatakan cukup menyengat itu dapat membangunkan seorang anak laki-laki dari mimpi indah maupun buruknya.

"Um.. sudah pagi, ya?" gumam anak itu setengah sadar. Segera dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang terasa hangat. Setelah merasa bahwa dirinya cukup bersih, anak itu segera berpakaian dan tidak lupa juga untuk menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Conan?" anak yang bernama Conan Edogawa itu segera mendekati pintu begitu pintunya diketuk lembut oleh Ran Mouri, orang yang dianggapnya seperti kakak, namun sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Kak Ran?" tanya Conan sedikit lemas.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Ran sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Ini kasus, tahu!" lanjut Ran sedikit memaksa. _'Kasus mencari boneka milik seorang anak TK maksudmu?" _tebak Conan dalam hati.

"Tidak mau, ah! Ini bukan kasus pembunuhan maupun kasus pencurian, tapi kasusnya hanyalah mencari boneka milik seorang gadis berumur lima tahun." Keluh Conan sambil menolak, Ran semakin memaksa.

"Hei, tapi dia adalah Putri dari keluarga konglomerat, tahu! Meskipun hanya mencari boneka saja, tapi gajinya besar, tahu!" ucap Ran sedikit berbisik, "Nanti tidak akan kuberi separuh, loh?" goda Ran.

"Tidak, Kak Ran. Aku juga sepertinya kurang enak badan," gumam Conan. "Lebih baik aku di rumah saja istirahat," Conan meninggalkan Ran dan menuju ke ruang makan. Dilahapnya nasi goreng buatan Ran yang sesungguhnya terasa tawar diindra pengecapnya itu. _'Tumben Kak Ran buat nasi goreng hambar begini?' _tanya Conan dalam hati, namun dia terus memperhatikan Kogoro yang sepertinya makan dengan sangat rakus di hadapannya, _'Apa Cuma perasaanku saja?' _pikir Conan sambil mengamati nasi goreng di hadapannya itu.

"Hei, ada apa dengan masakanku, hah?" Ran muncul di samping Conan dengan tatapan penuh dengan pengamatan untuk Conan. "Tidak enak, ya?" lanjut Ran, Conan menghentikan sarapannya.

"Enak, kok Kak Ran." Conan mengelak, "Aku Cuma kurang nafsu makan saja," ucap Conan yang segera meminum susu di samping piring miliknya.

"Kurang nafsu makan?" tanya Ran cemas. Ran kemudian menempelkan kening miliknya ke kening Conan, dan seketika wajahnya menjadi panik. "Gawat, kau demam, Conan!" seru Ran cemas, "Bagaimana ini? Aduh.. Ayah, tolong, ya belikan Conan obat di apotek sebelah. Sepertinya Conan demam!" perintah Ran. Awalnya Kogoro menolak dengan keras, namun setelah menerima _death glare _dari Ran, akhirnya dia mengalah.

"Demam? Sepertinya aku tidak demam, Kak!" ucap Conan dengan sempoyongan. Ran yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Conan segera menarik Conan ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan Conan ke kasur miliknya.

"Is-ti-ra-hat!" perintah Ran. "Kau harus istirahat, tahu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak usah ke Shibuya bersama Ayah," gumam Ran mempertimbangkan.

"Jangan, Kak!" potong Conan, "Kakak 'kan sudah janji untuk reuni bersama teman-teman SMP Kakak, nanti teman-teman Kakak kecewa.." jelas Conan.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya perlu istirahat saja, kok! Oh, ya, sampaikan salam Kak Shinichi buat yang lainnya, ya? Semalam dia kirim e-mail ke padaku." Pinta Conan, Ran hanya tersenyum hambar. _'Kok tidak kirim ke aku saja?' _pikir Ran di sela-sela senyumannya.

"Ran, gawat! Apotek di sebelah tutup!" Kogoro berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Eh, masa' sih? Bagaima—"

Tangan milik Ran digenggam oleh tangan kecil milik Conan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tanpa obat, kok Kak! Kakak pergilah," ucap Conan agar Ran tidak khawatir. Karena merasa tidak mampu untuk berdebat dengan Conan, akhirnya Ran menyetujuinya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Ran dan Kogoro sudah menuju Shibuya dengan mobil sewaan Kogoro.

"Oi, Ran ada apa? Kenapa melamun begitu?" tanya Kogoro pada Ran. Ran masih belum menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya terdiam dan terus memegang telapak tangan miliknya. "Ran?" tanya Kogoro lagi, barulah Ran terlepas dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya, ada apa Ayah?" tanya Ran.

"Harusnya kau yang kutanya begitu," gumam Kogoro. "Kau memikirkan Detektif bodoh itu lagi?" Kogoro menatap lurus ke dapan.

"Shinichi tidak bodoh, Ayah!" protes Ran. "Lagian aku memikirkan Conan." Mendengar pernyataan Ran, Kogoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Saat Conan memegang tanganku—rasanya nyaman sekali..' _gumam Ran dalam hati. "Tunggu? Kenapa bisa, ya? Ah, jangan dipikirkan! Oh, ya bagaimana keadaan Conan, ya?" pikir Ran.

"Kau telpon saja anak _itu_. Dia 'kan akrab dengan Conan." Saran Kogoro.

TING! TONG! Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, suaranya yang sengaja disetel agar karas itu mampu memecahkan suara Guntur yang menyambar-nyambar di telinga. Conan yang hanya tinggal sendirian, terpaksa harus bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu.

"Sia—Ai?" Conan terbelalak saat seorang gadis berambut coklat berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Ai. "Mau apa datang ke sini? Kau tidak lihat awan gelap, ya? Harusnya tidak ada jadwal bermain hari ini." Ucap Conan, Ai memasuki rumah kediaman Mouri tanpa sedikitpun izin dari Conan. "Oi!" cegah Conan, "Tidak sopan, tahu!"

"Apa? Aku memang datang ke sini untuk mengunjungimu." Ucap Ai sambil merapikan beberapa Koran dan majalah yang berserakan di atas meja. "Kotor sekali rumah ini." Gerutu Ai, Conan mendelik tajam.

"Ya, ya, ya. Rumah ini memang kotor. Katakan, apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Conan was-was, Ai segera mengorek sakunya dan mengambil _handphone _miliknya yang berwarna biru langit.

"Karena ini." Ucap Ai sambil memegang _handphone _miliknya. Conan hanya diam melototi layarnya yang kosong. "Karena Ran menelponku dan memintaku untuk menjagamu." Jelas Ai singkat, Conan mulai paham akan tujuan kedatangan Ai.

GLUDUK! GLUDUK! Guntur mulai terdengar, dan langit mulai meneteskan air bening jernih yang dikenal dengan 'Hujan'. Beberapa orang yang sedang beraktifitas segera mengehentikan aktifitas mereka dengan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing maupun dengan cara berteduh di bawah bangunan yang mampu melindungi mereka dari tetesan hujan.

"Padahal tadi begitu cerah, tapi sekarang malah hujan," keluh Ai sambil menyeduh secangkir teh hangat untuknya, kemudian mata Ai tertuju pada Conan yang hanya duduk dengan lemas di sampingnya. "Hei, kau belum makan?" tanya Ai, Conan mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Semuanya terasa hambar," jawab Conan apa adanya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan kaki kecil miliknya.

"Begitukah?" Ai memandang dengan tatapan mengejek. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan 20 menit kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah susu hangat dan bubur. "Makanlah, kalau yang ini sehat. Oh, ya jangan kau berpikir macam-macam kalau di dalamnya ada racun." Ai menyodorkan semangkuk bubur di hadapan Conan.

"Dari mana kau dapat bubur ini?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Ku temukan di kamar yang berada di dekat dapur. Ini bubur instan." Ai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan enteng. _'GLEK! Gawat, itu punyanya Paman Kogoro!' _pikir Conan panik. "Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan kamar itu?" Ai mengibaskan rambutnya, dan Conan hanya menggeleng pasrah. Tidak lama setelah itu, Conan melahap habis bubur instant itu.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Ai memastikan kesehatan Conan. Conan hanya mengangguk, namun sebenarnya dapat dikatakan kalau kesehatannya sangat buruk saat ini; pandangan Conan yang seharusnya tajam menjadi terlihat rabun dan kepala Conan serasa mau pecah. Namun, di hadapan seorang gadis, tentunya Conan menyembunyikannya.

"Dari awal aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya kelelahan!" ucap Conan sambil menonton siaran TV, kemudian Ai teringat sesuatu. Ucapan Ran saat dia menelpon Ai.

"_Ai-chan, di jalan nanti, tolong belikan obat demam untuk Conan. Nanti uangnya aku gantikan, ya?"_

'_Merepotkan!' _pikir Ai dengan tatapan membunuh untuk Conan. Segera Ai berdiri dan menuju ke pintu, namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Conan.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Conan.

Ai membuang muka, "Mau membelikanmu obat. Tadi Ran berpesan agar aku membelikanmu obat saat di jalan, tapi aku lupa." Jawab Ai, namun sebenarnya ada yang lain dari semburat merah di wajah manisnya itu.

"Tidak usah! Hujan di luar sangat deras, tahu, dan kau tidak menggunakan payung 'kan?" cegah Conan cemas, sebuah lekukan kecil terurai di bibir Ai.

"Wah.. kau khawatir padaku, ya? Manis sekali.." Ai memegang dagunya dan menatap Conan dengan dalam, sedangkan Conan masih memegang tangan milik Ai.

"Bukan begitu, tapi.."

"Maaf saja, ya. Hanya saja sekali janji tetap saja janji, dan aku sudah berjanji pada Ran." Jelas Ai, "Aku pergi, ya." Ai melepaskan genggaman Conan dan segera keluar untuk mencarikan Detektif Cilik itu obat.

"Fuh.." Conan menghela nafas, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggung kecilnya ke sofa, dan seketika dia bergumam, "Bodoh, padahal di luar sedang hu—" sebelum gumamannya selesai, Conan sudah menutup matanya dan tertidur lelap di sofa itu.

ZRAASSSH! Hujan turun semakin deras, saat ini Ai sedang berteduh di sebuah bangunan besar yang cukup jauh dari kediaman Mouri. Dingin. Saat ini hujan memberikan suhu yang benar-benar dingin, sehingga Ai yang menggunakan jaket tetap dapat merasakan dinginnya cuaca saat ini.

"Tch, dingin," gumam Ai dengan gigi yang bergemelutukkan. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri agar kehangatan dapat merasuki tubuhnya, namun semuanya sia-sia. Tidak ada sedikitpun kehangatan yang dirasakannya. "Gawat, Kudo bagaimana? Mungkin saja dia mati kedinginan di sana?" tanya Ai dengan perkiraan yang mengejutkan apabila didengar oleh Conan. "Aku harus pulang!" Ai meninggalkan bangunan besar itu dan menembus hujan dengan langkah kecil.

CKREK! Ai membuka pintu yang sama sekali tidak terkunci itu. Kemudian dia memasuki rumah tempat Conan berada saat ini. Dirinya sempat kaget saat melihat Conan yang tertidur lelap di sofa, namun kemudian dia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat saat ini Conan seperti tidak berdaya—sangat berbeda dengannya yang dulu.

"Dasar, susah payah aku pergi, dia malah tidur." Omel Ai, kemudian dia mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Conan dan dengan lembut, dia melepas kacamata yang menghalangi mata Conan.

"Um.." Conan terbangun dari tidurnya karena kaget, dia kemudian terbelalak saat melihat Ai yang berada di atasnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 30 cm saja. "Ua? Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Conan kaget, "Kacamataku? Mana kacamataku?" Conan celingak celinguk.

"Ini," Ai menyerahkan kacamata berukuran cukup besar itu ke pada Conan. "Jangan salah sangka, ya. Aku Cuma melepas kacamatamu saja," jelas Ai. Conan kemudian memasang kacamatanya. "Oh, ya minum obat ini!" perintah Ai sambil menyerahkan segelas air mineral dan sebungkus obat ke pada Conan, "Ini hasil perjuanganku, tahu."

Conan meminum obat itu, kemudian dia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Hei, Ai?" ucap Conan, Ai berbalik. "Apa menurutmu aku aneh?" tanya Conan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Begitulah. Kau memang aneh." Jawab Ai singkat.

"Ha ha ha." Conan tertawa hambar, "Begitu, ya?" gumam Conan di sela-sela tawanya. Ai yang hanya menatap Conan dengan haran kemudian mengingat sesuatu (lagi)

"Gawat! Kembaliannya belum ku ambil!" seru Ai. Ai segera menyambar jaketnya dan segera pergi, namun untuk kedua kalinya, Conan menahannya.

"Jangan pergi, Ai!" pinta Conan sedikit cemas, Ai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku—tidak ingin sendiri.." Conan berjalan memperpendek jaraknya dengan Ai. Sebuah senyuman hangat melekat di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud—Uph," Ai tidak sempat berkata apapun. Bibirnya saat ini terkunci akan bibir milik Conan. Conan menciumnya. Yah, Conan melumat bibir mungil milik Ai. Ai ingin bergerak, namun entah kenapa dia tidak mampu untuk bergerak sedikitpun, dan mungkin juga dia tidak mampu bergerak karena tangannya digenggam oleh Conan.

Ai memejamkan matanya. Dirinya berusaha untuk menerimanya walau sedikit canggung—bahkan, dirinyapun mengikuti keinginan Conan dengan cara membalas ciuman mereka. Entah apa yang menguasai mereka saat ini, namun dapat ditebak, yang menguasai mereka adalah perasaan saling ingin memiliki.

Ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar lima menit lebih. Ai yang merasa kehabisan nafas segera melepaskan bibir mungilnya dan menghirup oksigen yang ada. "Sudahlah, Kudo. Kau pasti kelelahan," gumam Ai dengan semburat merah yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya. _'Anggap saja semua mimpi, atau Kudo hanya bercanda.' _Pikir Ai.

"Tidak." Ucap Conan yang sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran Ai. "Aku.. aku tidak bercanda. Aku mencium Ai karena—" Conan mengambil nafas dahulu, "—karena aku merasa bahwa Ai—istimewa, mungkin?" Conan memegang pundak Ai dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya sangat senduh dan penuh dengan kehangatan untuk gadis bernasib sama dengannya itu. "Itu artinya aku suka padamu.." Conan mendekap Ai ke dalam pelukannya, dirinya sangat tidak peduli akan keadaan Ai yang basah kuyup itu.

"Huhuhu," sedikit isakan terdengar. Butiran air menuruni pipi milik Ai saat ini. Senang. Sepertinya hanya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Perasaan yang sama yang dimilikinya untuk pemuda berkacamata ini. "Bodoh, tidak sopan. Beraninya mencium seperti itu. Aku kaget, tahu." Gerutu Ai dengan isakan kecil, namun terlihat manis karena rona merah di wajahnya.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, aku—"

Ai melingkarkan lengannya di belakang leher Conan. Meski sedikit malu-malu, namun Ai melakukannya. Ai melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Conan. Ciuman kedua itu berlangsung hanya tiga menit saja, karena saat itu—

—BRUK! Ai terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Conan. Tubuhnya panas karena mungkin terkena hujan. Tentu saja kali ini Conan yang panik.

"Ai? Hei, Ai? Lho, kok demamku yang turun, sih?" tanya Conan cengo saat menyadari bahwa Ai lagi yang terkena sakit disaat dirinya sudah sembuh dari demamnya.

**END**

**A/N: **Yuhuuu! Fic ketiga saya di fandom ini ^_^

Mungkin aura _Romance_ –nya kurang terasa, ya? OoO

Yah, mau gimana lagi, kalau saya memang nggak pandai buat _Romance_ *pundung*

Yosh! Minta _Reviews _sebagai masukan! xDD


End file.
